


Маленькие победы и большие поражения

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	

Стук когтей по подлокотнику кресла раздражает. Магнус недобро смотрит на Теслу, но тот будто не замечает ее взглядов, снова удлиняя когти и продолжая методично выносить мозг противным звуком, мешая сосредоточиться на важных документах. Тесла смотрит на светлую жидкость в своем бокале и время от времени тяжело вздыхает. Это раздражает Магнус еще больше. Она отодвигает бумаги и потирает переносицу.

— Никола, а покупку нового кресла мне потом ты будешь оплачивать? — Магнус едва сдерживается, чтобы не стукнуть Теслу чем-нибудь тяжелым. Останавливает ее только то, что толку не будет.

— Дорогая, я не буду пить эту дрянь, — Тесла хмурится, сильнее сжимает бокал, и тот лопается в его руке. Мелкие осколки царапают ладонь до крови, но ранки мгновенно затягиваются.

— Это не дрянь, Никола, — Магнус закатывает глаза. — Шато д’Икем 1811 года. Недешевое, между прочим.

— Да хоть эпохи Римской Империи! — Тесла возмущенно трясет бутылку. — Оно белое, Хелен! Белое! Никогда не думал, что ты так ненавидишь меня.

Тесла картинно прикладывает руку к сердцу.

— Ты сам виноват, — почти ласково говорит Магнус. — Мои запасы не вечны, а ты, как маленькое торнадо, сметаешь на своем пути все, что не для тебя положено.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Хелен.

Магнус лишь улыбается. Тесла, изображающий из себя обиженного щенка, уже давно не вызывает у нее сочувствия. Хелен не пытается отрицать про себя, что готова терпеть выходки Николы и даже вытаскивать его из ситуаций, из которых, казалось бы, выхода уже нет. Но вот то, что каждый раз, когда Тесла задерживается на неопределенное время в ее доме и опустошает винный погреб, довело Магнус до ручки.

Внезапно Тесла широко улыбается и смотрит на Магнус. Она готова даже поклясться, что видит чертей в его глазах, отплясывающих дикий танец.

— Ладно, — он смиренно поднимает руки, словно сдаваясь. — Я перестану домогаться твоего погреба. Но только если ты выполнишь одно мое маленькое желание. Ничего особенного, Хелен.

— Ты неисправим, — Магнус снисходительно смотрит на Теслу. — Хотела бы я тебе верить, но…

— Твой погреб, Хелен, — Тесла поднимается с кресла и медленно идет к ней. — Всего лишь одно маленькое желание, и ты сможешь избавиться от меня, наконец. 

— Ладно, — смиренно вздыхает Магнус. — Чего ты хочешь? Денег на твой очередной эксперимент, который что-нибудь, да угробит? И дай Бог, если это будет что-нибудь, а не кто-нибудь.

— Деньги сейчас меня интересуют в последнюю очередь, — Тесла ухмыляется, подходя вплотную к Магнус. — А вот ты…

Он наклоняется, упираясь ладонями в подлокотники. Магнус инстинктивно вжимается в спинку кресла и замирает, глядя на Теслу, который наклоняется к ней все ниже. Первый порыв — оттолкнуть, — заканчивается провалом. Тесла перехватывает ее руки, удерживая за запястья. 

— Никола, — Магнус дергается. — Тебе не кажется, что ты переходишь все гра…

Губы Теслы накрывают ее. Поцелуй легкий, почти целомудренный. Он отпускает руки Магнус и замирает. Словно ждет ее дальнейших действий. Магнус вцепляется в плечи Теслы, не зная, то ли врезать ему, то ли наоборот — притянуть ближе. Дыхание сбивается, а грудь тяжело вздымается, натягивая ткань блузки. Легкое касание языка Николы по ее нижней губе вызывает у Магнус тихий полустон. И в этот момент Никола, скользнув губами по щеке, выпрямляется и смотрит на затуманенный взор Магнус. Эффект превосходит все его ожидания.

— Тебе лучше уйти, — Хелен, наконец, немного придя в себя, поправляет юбку и отворачивается. 

— Хелен…

— Уйди, Никола, — Магнус старается не смотреть на него, но все же не может удержаться и провожает его взглядом, когда тот выходит из кабинета.

Магнус всего лишь хотела, чтобы этот маленький трюк с белым вином стал для Теслы уроком на будущее, напоминанием, что праздношатающихся личностей в Убежище не особо жалуют. Она одержала свою маленькую победу, но в то же время потерпела большое поражение. То, что Хелен так долго прятала внутри себя и чему не позволяла вырваться наружу, теперь было очевидно и для Николы. Впрочем, Магнус подозревала, что Тесла сейчас в таком же положении. Он никогда не переходил грань шутливого флирта, но этот день стал переломным моментом для обоих.


End file.
